familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Billings County, North Dakota
Billings County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 888. Its county seat is Medora6. The Territorial legislature authorized Billings County in 1879, naming it for railroad executive Frederick H. Billings. It was organized seven years later, on May 4, 1886, at a meeting in Medora. The county's area was later reduced by erecting new counties: Golden Valley County in 1912 and Slope County in 1915. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,987 km² (1,153 sq mi). 2,982 km² (1,151 sq mi) of it is land and 5 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.17%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 94 * U.S. Highway 85 Adjacent counties *McKenzie County (north) *Dunn County (northeast) *Stark County (east) *Slope County (south) *Golden Valley County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 888 people, 366 households, and 255 families residing in the county. The population density was 0.31/km² (0.79/sq mi). There were 529 housing units at an average density of 0.18/km² (0.45/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.76% White, 0.11% Native American, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 0.11% from other races, and 0.90% from two or more races. 0.34% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 366 households out of which 29.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.6% were married couples living together, 4.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.1% were non-families. 26.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.9% under the age of 18, 4.5% from 18 to 24, 26.6% from 25 to 44, 28.0% from 45 to 64, and 16.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 112.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 112.4 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,667, and the median income for a family was $35,750. Males had a median income of $32,500 versus $21,000 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,186. About 10.7% of families and 12.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.0% of those under age 18 and 12.8% of those age 65 or over. Population by decade Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.55,0.0,0.0) ImageSize = width:455 height:303 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:12000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:1000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:500 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 PlotData= color:barra width:25 align:left bar:1900 from: 0 till:975 bar:1910 from: 0 till:10186 bar:1920 from: 0 till:3126 bar:1930 from: 0 till:3140 bar:1940 from: 0 till:2531 bar:1950 from: 0 till:1777 bar:1960 from: 0 till:1513 bar:1970 from: 0 till:1198 bar:1980 from: 0 till:1138 bar:1990 from: 0 till:1108 bar:2000 from: 0 till:888 PlotData= bar:1900 at:975 fontsize:S text: 975 shift:(-8,5) bar:1910 at:10186 fontsize:S text: 10186 shift:(-8,5) bar:1920 at:3126 fontsize:S text: 3126 shift:(-8,5) bar:1930 at:3140 fontsize:S text: 3140 shift:(-8,5) bar:1940 at:2531 fontsize:S text: 2531 shift:(-8,5) bar:1950 at:1777 fontsize:S text: 1777 shift:(-8,5) bar:1960 at:1513 fontsize:S text: 1513 shift:(-8,5) bar:1970 at:1198 fontsize:S text: 1198 shift:(-8,5) bar:1980 at:1138 fontsize:S text: 1138 shift:(-8,5) bar:1990 at:1108 fontsize:S text: 1108 shift:(-8,5) bar:2000 at:888 fontsize:S text: 888 shift:(-8,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data from U.S. Census Bureau Places Cities *Medora Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Other * The Bully Pulpit Golf Course is located three miles south of Medora. Category:Billings County, North Dakota Category:Counties of North Dakota Category:Established in 1886